1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a male terminal fitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,974 and FIG. 5 herein disclose a male terminal fitting with a tab. As shown in FIG. 5, the male terminal fitting has a main portion 1 and a tab 2 coupled by a coupling portion 3. The tab 2 has a separation 2a at a side that is not to be held in contact with a mating female terminal fitting to stabilize a contact state with the female terminal fitting to be brought electrically into contact with the upper and lower surfaces of the tab 2. The coupling portion 3 is a substantially rectangular tube with a bottom wall 3a and a right side wall 3b that are separated along a separation that is continuous with the separated portion 2a. 
The bottom wall 3a and a left side wall 3c of the coupling portion 3 are coupled to the tab 2 and the main portion 1. However, a ceiling wall 3d is coupled only to the tab 2 and is separated from the main body 1. The right side wall 3b projects from the ceiling wall 3d and is separated from the tab 2 and the main portion 1. Thus, the coupling portion 3 tends to lack strength. There is a possibility that the coupling portion 3 cannot support the tab 2 in response to a force to vertically pivot the tab 2, and hence the coupling portion 3 may be deformed.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to enhance the strength of a coupling portion.
The invention is a male terminal fitting formed by bending, folding and/or embossing a flat blank stamped or cut from a base material. The terminal fitting has a substantially tubular main portion and a tab configured for contacting a mating female terminal fitting. The tab is substantially in the form of a tube with a longitudinal separation and is coupled to the main portion by a coupling portion. The coupling portion comprises a first coupling wall, second and third coupling walls extending from the opposite side edges of the first coupling wall, and a fourth coupling wall projecting from the second coupling wall and substantially opposed to the first coupling wall. The coupling portion is substantially a tube separated between the third and fourth coupling walls so that the separation of the coupling portion is substantially continuous with the separation of the tab. The first, second, third and fourth coupling walls are connected with the main portion. Thus, the coupling portion is difficult to deform even if a force acts on the tab in a direction intersecting with the longitudinal direction of the tab.
The separation of the tab is at a position so as not to be held in contact with the mating female terminal fitting.
A projecting end of the fourth coupling wall preferably is held in contact with a projecting end surface of the third coupling wall.
The coupling portion can be kept substantially in the form of a tube by holding the fourth wall in contact with the fourth wall. Thus, the strength of the coupling portion is enhanced further.
A protection wall preferably projects forward from a front end of the main portion to cover at least part of the third coupling wall.
The protection wall preferably is bent to incline forward substantially along fourth coupling wall, while preferably being spaced slightly up from the fourth coupling wall.
At least part of the coupling walls preferably are formed to narrow toward the front ends.
The substantially tubular main portion preferably comprises a first wall that extends substantially in a longitudinal direction. Second and third walls project from the opposite edges of the first wall. A fourth wall projects from the second wall and is substantially opposed to the first wall. A fifth wall projects from the third wall and is placed on or near the fourth wall portion.
The fifth wall preferably is formed with an indent that opens outwardly and laterally. A projecting piece provided at the projecting end of the fourth wall and preferably is inserted into the indent to be held substantially in contact with an end surface of the third wall.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings. It should be understood that even though embodiments are separately described, single features thereof may be combined to additional embodiments.